guardians_of_grogfandomcom-20200215-history
Nurse Kaszuk
4/14/2017 After a night of drinking foreign beverages Zorak and Kriskahn have become ill. Kaszuk established that it was a bit more than just a hangover but that with some bed rest they should recover. In the meantime Vath, Bastian and Atreides headed out into the town, we still had a lot to learn. Being in a strange town they decided not to split up and instead stuck together. Shortly after leaving the brewery they joined up with Skia. They made several stops. First, they heard the wailing of sorrow coming from the town square. There they came upon a man who was lamenting the loss of his family. Mr. Porter was an algae farmer whose farm was a few hours from Guardstown. He explained that he knew it was more dangerous the closer one gets to the mountain but it is also where the algae grows best. He believed he was a safe enough distance from the mountain but was mistaken. A few days ago a group of goblins raided his home while he was away, killing his wife and daughter. Now, he prays for death. Next, they headed to the Temple of Scourge. On the way they passed by the city gates and noticed several small corpses were on display as a warning. A local passerby explained that the goblins were placed there as a warning to any other monsters. The creatures under the mountain don't often attack, but those that venture this far out are, hopefully, deterred by this warning. Finally arriving at the temple they learned much valuable information; Scourge has been around for generations and is seen as a protector of this island. The realm in which they reside is called "Eclipses Shadow" and the island itself simply called "The Shadow." Those marked for Tacticlan are seen as saviors. Their "sacrifice" keeps the island safe and fends off the evil that resides under the mountain. The worshipers of Scourge believe that he chooses warriors for Tacticlan as the defenders of the island and that no one chosen has ever returned. The priest at the temple also provided a map of The Shadow. In total, it would take about three days to traverse from one end of the island to the other. In the center of the island lies Mount Khons in which is The Gate of Sekhmet. The city that they were currently in, Guardstown, is on the south west side of the island and is one of two ports. West of Khons is Hillside and north of it is Vengeance. To the east, a large port city called Port Reckoning. Finally, in the south east was ruins. The priest explained that these ruins are unexplored and unnamed and believed to be deathly dangerous. Exploration of these ruins is expressly forbidden. While the others searched the city, Kaszuk examined the scar and prepared his spells. The scar gives off no magical aura or aura of evil and seemed to be unaffected by a "remove curse" spell. When the others returned, he was able to perform other acts of divinity. First he composed a message to send via the spell "sending" to Clapham. The message made him aware of their situation. His response was moderately helpful. He said that he does not know much, that the evil in this realm may escape and that Areides has a clue. Upon hearing that Areides knew something Kaszuk and the others questioned him under Kaszuk's "zone of truth" spell. Areides explained that several months ago Clapham had him retrieve a strange artifact from (***the desert). The artifact was in the possession of someone whom Areides did not want to divulge. Clapham had secretly stowed the artifact in Areides' pack who discovered it once they had reached The Shadow. Vath had one final question, he asked if Atreide's was our ally or not. Atreides answered with an emphatic affirmative. Now that at least some of what Areides had been hiding was revealed Kaszuk moved on. His next attempt to gain knowledge was in casting "divination". Kaszuk consulted Semuanya and asked "How can we escape this island without taking part in Tacitclan?" The response, as is often the case with the gods, was cryptic. "Sailing ships is very fun, but you try and you're on the run. There is a portal underground but die you will if you're found". The group agreed on the meaning of this riddle: they may attempt to leave via boat, but it would mean that they will be chased down. The portal that lies under the mountain, however, may be a safer means of escape unless they get caught attempting to use it. Vath was determined to find out what happened at the Porter farm. Kaszuk quickly used "augury" and received a result of "weal". With Semuanya's blessing, Vath and the other healthy party members headed out, Kaszuk stayed behind to tend to and protect the ill ones. They chartered a boat and traveled to Porter farm. As they traveled upstream the captain of the vessel also taught the group more about how the keep time here on The Shadow. There are 5 stars that can be seen on the horizon, they are Pelor, Mazi, Hextor, Nerull and Vecna. All but Mazi are the names of gods. As the star's move along the horizon they pass behind Mt. Khons. This is how an eve is measured. Obviously when a star passes behind the mountain varies depending on where on the island you are. The Guardians are unsure if each city measure's time independently or if it's based on the perspective of one city. The next Tacticlan is in 10 eves. Weather or not they are expected to attend the next event is unknown. Once there, they they found only the remnants of battle, dead goblins lay around the farmhouse with blood strewn throughout the tall grass. As the inched closer, sounds were heard from inside the house and several goblins were seen attempting to flee. Managing to capture one, he was questioned. At first, the goblin was reluctant to share any information but when Areides showed the mark of Tacticlan they viewed the party as allies and were more than willing to converse. The goblins are servants of Scourge as are a myriad of other evil creatures. One of Scourge's rules is that his minions are not permitted to harm any of the inhabitants of the island and are restricted to the caverns under Mt. Khons. A group of goblins broke this rule and ransacked this farmhouse. They were punished by Scourge himself. This band of goblins was here to see the carnage. Having learned what they could, the GoG released the goblins who ran off towards Mt. Khons. Having learned everything they could Vath and the others returned to the boat. They returned to Guardstown at the end of the night.